NekoMina
by haruka-kinns
Summary: She is fond of something.


**uhhmm hi ;) im here again to write another fic hehe soooo hmmm this just pops out in my mind so enjoy :) oh btw uhmm please imagine the place on the last part im not good on describing place hehe it was the place where Yuji and Shana used to train hmmm near the river thats all ^^ **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shakugan no shana, and Wilhelmina no matter how much i wish ^_^

**MOrning **

"i'll be out for a while~de arimasu" Wilhelmina said carrying a paper bag.

"Wilhelmina, what are you carrying?" Shana asked eating her melon bread "its pretty early"

"I uuhh- I'll be checking something~ de arimasu" with that she walked out of the house.

"hey Alastor isn't it weird?"

"hmmm i guess"

"Its rare to hear Wilhelmina stutter"

"indeed, she always explains clearly and confidently, and she didn't even answered you correctly"

"hmmm" Shana continued to eat her melon bread.

**with Wilhelmina**

"here I brought something for you~de arimasu" "a gift" the Illusionistic Crown tiamat said

"I'll bring something again later, i have to go~ de arimasu"

"take care"

**On the Way to School**

"Shana? hey are you still on earth?"

" huh? ow sorry YUji are you saying something?"

"is there something wrong?"

"No not really, its uhmm its wilhelmina"

"Did something happened to Carmel-san?"

"well she's acting weird"

"good morning Shana-chan, sakai=kun"

"good morning, Kazumi" shana greeted her friend rival Yoshida Kazumi

"Goodmorning Yoshida-san"

"if you three will stand there any minute longer, we will all be late" satou and Eita said running. Yuji looked at his watch and gasped "wow! how long have we been talking? Lets go!" and the three ran.

**back to Wilhelmina**

"you think he'll be fine there~ de arimasu?"

"affirmative"

" I have to prepare something~ de arimasu"

"nutritious"

"my hand still hurts ~ de arimasu"

"needs caution"

"do you think he hates me~ de arimasu?"

"no"

"must be from shockness~ de arimasu"

"yes"

**After school **

"wilhelmina, Im home"

"your early~ de arimasu"

"well, there's nothing to do so Kazumi and Yuji will watch a movie here

"hello Carmel-san" Yoshida greeted, Wilhelmina looked at her and bowed. Shana, Yoshida and Yuji were watching the movie when Wilhelmina came out of the kitchen with a paper bag.

"I'll be out for a while~ de arimasu"

"where are you going Wilhelmina?"

shana asked.

"I'll check something" with that she exited the house. shana paused for a moment when something hits her. "Its what she said earlier" she snapped

"huh?" Yuji asked puzzled.

" I have to follow her" then she went out of the house

"wait Shana-chan I'll go with you"

"wait up! i'll turn the tv off"

"HURRY YUJI!"

the three of them followed wilhelmina cautiosly, knowing that the Manipulator of Objects has a sharp senses.

"Shana-chan look Carmel-san's heading on the bridge" YOshida said in a low voice "I cant sense any tomogara in there" Yuji said

"come on we gotta follow her"

**-/- **

"I am back~ de arimasu I brought something"

**-/- **"hey Yuji I cant see, lower your head"

"wait shana Im loosing my bala-aaaaaahhh!" Yuji and Shana fell face first while kazumi cant help but laugh, the noise caught wilhelmina's attention.

"you're following me ~de arimasu" she said while helping Shana up.

"Wilhelmina, I was a bit worried you seem to act weird"

"ca-carmel-san, uhmm what are you doing here?" kazumi asked

Wilhelmina looked at her and then at the back where the papaer bag sits, then she walked towards it, with the three following her. They stopped in front of the paper bag and watch as Wilhelmina pick up something, when she showed it to them, they cant help but smile at the white stray cat she's holding and petting carefully.

"he needs care~ de arimasu"

"pity"

"and he's cute"

"totally"

" I see, your fond of him" Shana said

wilhelmina nodded, and looked at her

"Can we keep him~ de arimasu?"

shana smiled and nodded, Wilhelmina smiled in return, and looked at the cat in his hand, but the cat pured and when he realized that there are many people around him, due to instinct, he scratched Wilhelmina's hand again

"Tiamat, are you sure he doesnt hates me"

"Incomprehensible"

with that Shana, Yuji and Yoshida laughed while Wilhelmina tries to catch the cat again.

**uuuhhhhhhh, haha what do you think? reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
